The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for use with a motor vehicle for depositing sand adjacent to one or more wheels of the vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a double action sand deposition apparatus that is selectively operable to provide traction sanding, braking sanding or both.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,945, there is disclosed a hopper arrangement for providing both traction sanding and braking sanding. Although this structure is more than adequate, there are some drawbacks associated therewith. For example, the prior art structure is rather bulky. Also, this prior art structure provides an excessive amount of sand storage thereby increasing the size of the hopper.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sand deposition hopper of the type that is operated to selectively deposit either a small amount of sand upon application of the vehicle brakes or a larger amount of sand in an emergency situation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sand deposition hopper that is relatively compact, inexpensive to manufacture and that is efficient in operation.